That Eerie Feeling
Synopsis Mig gets captured by Zs'Skayr and taken to Anur Phaetos, while Maltha and Dan try to find him and fight off the Ectonurite invasion. Plot The Plumber Headquarters is shown to be quiet. Many of the plumbers have gone off to rest, while others are secured away in soundproof rooms for overnight research and examination of the world. A small eerie noise was heard, and Zs'Skayr was revealed, floating through a door and seeing two plumbers in the security room. Zs'Skayr smiled and turned invisible. He reached into one of the plumbers, possessing him, and smashing all of the controls and cameras. Plumber #2: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? Plumber #1 (Zs'Skayr): How stupid of me. He jumped out of the plumber and grabbed the other. He threw him against a wall and became tangible, holding the plumber to the wall. The other plumber woke up and shouted, but Zs'Skayr grabbed him with his tail. Zs'Skayr: You two are not speak of this moment of time. Plumber #1: AHHHHHH! Zs'Skayr: Cannot trust humans. Course not. I'm not even here for you... He threw the two plumbers at lights; they fainted. He then looked out the door window and saw red lights flashing with plumbers running around. Some came to the door. Zs'Skayr: I'm here for Mig. He turned invisible and the door shot open. The plumbers looked around and saw the two fainted plumbers. Dan walked in and looked around mysteriously. Dan: Hmmm. Zs'Skayr escaped from the room and looked at Dan. He laughed and disappeared in the ceiling. ---- Meanwhile in space, Maltha's ship was shown speeding out of lightspeed. Inside on the back of the ship, Mig as Sdrawkcab set down a metallic alien-like figure and transformed back. He walked forward to the cockpit to Maltha. Mig: Almost there yet? RO is getting angry. Maltha: Almost. Mig: Hm. Ok. Tell me when....this guy's just cranky. RO: URURURURURURUUURURURURUR!!! Mig: See what I me- Just then, Ectonurites appeared all over the ship inside and out. Zs'Skayr then appeared outside the ship, leaning on the front window. He went through. Mig: WHAT THE HECK!! Zs'Skayr: Don't question this, nor can you do anything about it. I'm here to take you to Anur Phaetos with me. There, I will destroy you and your Gamatrix while my army invades your world so we have quick access to the other part of this galaxy. Mig: You think that'll happen? Plus, what happened to wanting to gain full power? Maltha: You were destroyed last time we encountered you too. Zs'Skayr: I have enough power, my army and my standings in the Ectonurite code. And my remnants were spared and kept away even in the sunlight. I'm more powerful Miguel, and I don't need you or the Gamatrix keeping me from the most feared. Mig: Yea, well, too bad. That's gonna happen, like it or not. He popped up the Gamatrix core as an Ectonurite grabbed him tight and pulled him back. More came and held him down. Maltha got his weapon. Zs'Skayr: Don't kill him just yet. Zs'Skayr threw Maltha's weapon out and whacked him into the far end of the ship. The Ectonurites closed the door and locked him in the cargo bay. Mig: AGHHHHHH!!! WHY ME? THERE'S AZMUTH....GIM....DERISTROLL....THOSE GUYS! Zs'Skayr: We'll get to Azmuth later. Right now, you wield the Gamatrix, yes? Well. I am sick of this thing interfering with ME. Zs'Skayr began to squeeze Mig with intense pressure. Zs'Skayr: I know you want to go alien mode on me. I can easily possess you now so none of that happens. Just then, the cargo bay door exploded open. The cargo bay was open as well, sucking out Ectonurites. Zs'Skayr looked and saw Maltha in an escape pod exiting to Earth. Zs'Skayr quickly grabbed Mig and flew out. Mig: Just need Yellow Star and we'll be good... He slammed down the Gamatrix, becoming Warpspeed. Warpspeed looked at himself and sighed. He whacked Zs'Skayr in the mouth and leaped out of his hands, landing on the very egde of the cargo bay door. Warpspeed: WHOA! Zs'Skayr: Figures. Very well then. Warpspeed sped to the cockpit but was ambushed by Ectonurites. He sped back and was ambushed by more. Warpspeed: URGH CAN YOU GUYS JUST BUTT OFF? Zs'Skayr appeared coming through the floor. He caught Warpspeed off-guard and grabbed him, flying out of the cargo bay, and disappearing. Warpspeed: AGHHH!!! Zs'Skayr looked back at some Ectonurite followers. Zs'Skayr: Tie him up and secure him in the back. I'll steer us to the planet. They nodded, grabbed Warpspeed, and flew into the ship. Zs'Skayr got in and started it up, closing the cargo bay. He zoomed off fast as Mig transformed back and fainted. ---- Meanwhile on Earth, Maltha landed near the Under City entrance. He ran into it and saw aliens fleeing and freaking out. Ectonurites were shown already inside Under City and spooking the residents. Maltha: Oh no... Dan came running to Maltha, grabbed him, and jumped down. An Ectonurite beam shot just above them. Dan punched it with a solar fist and it fled back. He helped Maltha up. Dan: Where's Mig??? Maltha: That is the issue sir. Dan punched another one. He grabbed two by the tails and bashed them together, causing them to fade to ash. Dan: "The issue." Explain please? Maltha: Zs'Skayr took him away before I could help out. I lost my weapon and I had to come here to warn everyone about an Ectonurite invasion. I am sorry. That is what he would've wanted if I am correct. Dan: He got captured by Zs'Skayr? That spells out this entire plan completely. Obviously he wants to colonize our planet but is too feeble to do so on his own. Maltha: That may or may not be the case. He is incredibly powerful. He wants the Gamatrix destroyed. Dan: If he is, he would've destroyed it without having to take Mig. Something's missing from this. Maltha was grabbed from behind but Dan shot the Ectonurite away. They both looked out the entrance. Dan: We have to stop the invasion. Under City is by far just one little target the Ectonurite residents that were already here want taken care of first. I wonder how they got into our HQ so quickly. Maltha: They are ghosts, sir. They can sneak in at any time and leave with secret information. Dan: They wanted to frighten us. I got it...Zs'Skayr must've broken through and assaulted those two down plumbers. He wanted to prove how powerful he has gotten. Maltha: How are we supposed to save Mig? He can possess him before he goes alien. Dan: Mig can survive on his own. He's been through tougher situations with just me watching him when he was little. Come on, we better be ready for the 1st interstellar wave. They ran out of Under City, attacking the rest of the Ectonurite stragglers. They got out and saw many people circling them with Ectonurites everywhere. Maltha: I wish I had my weapon... ---- Later in space, Mig's eyes opened. He looked around and saw himself in a black-purple world with ominous trees and eerie structures around. He saw himself on a large altar with chains attached to him. He then noticed the Gamatrix black. Mig: Where are you? He looked around; no answer. Mig: SHOW WHERE YOU ARE! He looked around again; no answer, but movement. Zs'Skayr floated up to the altar and looked at the Gamatrix. Zs'Skayr: Good. It is drained completely. No need for that thing anymore. He turned on a switch and a device glowed above the Gamatrix. It attached onto it and began to glow red. Mig's arm sizzled and burned, and he screamed in pain. Zs'Skayr: There's no need for such annoying sounds, earthling. This'll only take a few more seconds... Mig: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! The Gamatrix flashed and made a beep noise. It peeled off his arm and that device slowly moved upward and placed on a platform. Zs'Skayr smiled. Mig: AGHHHH!!!! Just then a large beam shot at the platform. The Gamatrix fell off and it burned Zs'Skayr's fingers. He turned back to see Clepron holding an upgrade domo gizmo. Ectonurites hissed. Clepron: Oh please. Don't you take in anything that happens? You just saw Mr. High Ecto-Lord get burned. The Ectonurites backed away. Zs'Skayr glared at Clepron. Zs'Skayr: You? I've been seeing the pest with a new one. Clepron: Yes, me. Obviously I would know of an Ectonurite invasion on Earth and the fact that Mig has ominously disappeared. Hmm, I wonder who could've caused all of this. Zs'Skayr: Clever. Zs'Skayr latched as Clepron and tackled him down. Clepron grabbed his hands and tried pushing up. Zs'Skayr: You are too late rookie. I removed the Gamatrix from his body, there is nothing you can do to bypass me and my army. Clepron: URGHH YOUR ARMY IS SCARED OF ME. I KNOW YOU ARE DEEP DOWN. Zs'Skayr: DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, LOWER LIFEFORM! He hurled Clepron into a large wall. Zs'Skayr hissed and floated forward. Mig watched them and looked around anxiously. He saw the machine and then smirked. He shaked the altar he was on and fell down, still chained. He banged the platform down and the machine broke, shooting straightforward. Mig raised the chain up and it burned apart, releasing him. He grabbed it and aimed it at the other chain, fully releasing him. Clepron: Show me what a ghost has got. Zs'Skayr: Well then get ready... Zs'Skayr zoomed into Clepron and began possessing him. He laughed while inside Clepron, and saw Mig off the altar. He jumped out of Clepron and Clepron leaned. Clepron: Looking for Mig? Mig walked out from behind Clepron, wielding the Gamatrix once more. Zs'Skayr gasped. Mig: Surprised? Zs'Skayr: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO TIRED OF YOU, MIGUEL TENNYSON!! He glowed all over and grew. Spikes came out of his shoulders, tentacles ripped out of his stomach, and his tail grew more wicked. He hissed. Clepron: Rage much? ---- Meanwhile back on Earth, Dan and Maltha were tackled down by the possessed humans. More plumbers were too tackled down and couldn't move. Ectonurites surrounded the entire city and spread off to invade the rest of the world. Dan: AGH A KID CAN HAVE A TIGHT GRIP? Maltha: AN OLD LADY CAN TOO? Dan was held down by a kid and Maltha was by an old woman. They both lunged up and kicked them back, jumping in fighting position. Dan: Be alert. Maltha: I always am. The rest of the humans looked at them. Ectonurites came out of them and surrounded the two. The plumbers got up and began to fire back. The Ectonurites were outnumbered, and began to flee fast. Dan: I don't think so. Not on my planet. He tackled one larger one and looked back, seeing a large satellite-like weapon. Dan: On my signal. 1....2....ok forget this countdown, FIRE TO SAVE THE WORLD! The plumbers shouted in agreement and fired off the weapon. 3 other weapons were fired from separate parts of the country and it formed a square of sunlight around the Earth. The Ectonurites tried fleeing but quickly dissolved to ash. The weapons stopped, leaving people to cheer and celebrate victory. Maltha ran to Dan. Dan: Invasion's over. Even the entire army is weak. Maltha: We got a message from a plumber. Clepron to be exact. Dan: And? Maltha: He's on Anur Phaetos with Zs'Skayr and Mig. ---- Back on Anur Phaetos, Mig and Clepron were shown sprinting away from Zs'Skayr and his army. They ran extremely fast from left to right, up and down. Mig: WHERE DID YOU PARK YOUR SHIP EXACTLY? Clepron: I CAN'T REMEMBER, NORTH? A large Ectonurite blockade appeared in front. There were 6 of them, and the others caught up to Mig and Clepron from behind. Zs'Skayr: NO POSSIBLE WAY TO ESCAPE NOW!! AHAHAHA! Mig: I have had it with you pestering ghosts all day...and you are wrong. There'' is'' a way. He slammed down the Gamatrix and began to transform. His body grew smaller and glowed green all over with a flash. He became Plasmify. Plasmify: AND ITS NAME IS PLASMIFY! But... He glowed all over once more and grew taller. Ectonurites and Clepron backed up as an electric flash blasted through the sky. Plasmify appeared in his super-charged form. Plasmify: Zs'Skayr. Want to play a game I like to call DEFEAT? He grabbed Zs'Skayr and lunged him into the air. He shot up like a bullet and sparked up his hands. He shocked Zs'Skayr and burned him, before kicking him back to the ground. Zs'Skayr: AGHHHHHH YOU STILL WON'T WIN! Clepron: I beg to differ freak. He nodded as Plasmify. Plasmify shot his energy-heat arrow and made it more powerful. He then fired it directly at Zs'Skayr just before he hit the ground. Zs'Skayr 'froze' and glowed, shaking as well. Zs'Skayr: NAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! An explosion occurred. The Ectonurites blocked their faces. Mig and Clepron appeared a few feet away, covered in ash and dust. They got up to see Zs'Skayr and the Ectonurites raining down in ash pieces. Clepron: And...he is finally gone. Again. Mig coughed and scratched his head. Mig: Yeaaaa and that's not the only that is gone... He pointed back at Clepron's ship in pieces and flames. Clepron angrily stared at it and sighed. Mig pressed the Gamatrix and scrolled through. Mig: I can fly us to Earth and you can get a new ship? Clepron: ...You know what, maybe the academy will give me a free one since I have Mig insurance. Mig: That's a thing? Clepron: No. Though it should be... Just then, Dan's spaceship was shown landing just a few feet away. Dan and Maltha came out and saw the ashes and debris raining down. Dan: I figured you won too? Mig: Indeed. I doubt he will return again. I badly destroyed him. Clepron: ...I? You mean me? Mig: Both of us, sure. He elbowed Maltha and whispered in his ear. Mig: Mainly me... Dan looked at the ashes and climbed into the ship. The other 3 soon followed and it began to take off fast. Mig: I still say I did most of the work. Clepron: Oh shut up. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan * Clepron Stargo Villains *Zs'Skayr *Ectonurites Aliens Used *Sdrawkcab (brief) *Warpspeed (accidental; intended alien was Yellow Star) *Plasmify Trivia *Zs'Skayr is now officially destroyed, according to Mig, and will not return in AU. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7